Don't Break The Rules
by WolfieWolph1510
Summary: The Demon sisters hate the Anarchy sisters. They fight more than cats and dogs. But what happens when they are forced to team up? Rated M for future chapters. Pre-season finale.
1. Chapter 1

Don't break the rules: Chapter 1

Brief screamed and ran away from the Virgin Ghost that was attacking the angels and himself. The yellow haired angels, named Panty, jumped and shot at the large geek-like Ghost. He was quite large and looked a bit like Brief except he wore glasses and dripped slime. Stocking sliced at the things lower parts, considering it had no legs, just a bunch of slime piled up. Panty shot it between the eyes as Brief ran behind a dumpster. Stockings sliced it before it exploded and the Demon sisters jumped from a rooftop where they had been watching the scene. Two coins landed where the Ghost had been. Stocking grabbed a hold of the coins and looked at them.

"Only two coins?" Stocking asked as Panty groaned and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, dear sister, it seems they've destroyed yet another Ghost of ours.," Kneesocks said. "Yes dear sister, we should teach them a lesson," Scanty said as they both smiled evilly.

**I want you; To make believe it's the first time!**

"May the Earth Shatter; May the Oceans Dry; May the Sun extinguish itself; Grant upon us the power of Our Lord Satan in Hell. We are Demons! High-class Commander Demons!" they both said as two poles appears and Scanty took her thongs off and Kneesocks took her knee socks off.

"Scanty!" the green haired demon yelled crossing her arms with the pistols in her hands.

"And her sister, Kneesocks!" the light-blue haired demon yelled pulling her scythes back and crouching slightly. Brief cowered behind the dumpster as Stocking flipped hair over her shoulder. Panty looked at the two demons boredly before shooting at Scanty. The girl dodged the shot before looking at Panty with a steamed expression.

"Hey! We weren't ready yet! You're breaking more of our rruurruues!" Scanty yelled shooting at Panty. The angel jumped out of the way of the shots as Stocking took off her other stocking and panties. She handed her underwear to her older sister who turned the panties into a gun. The blonde angel smiled before jumping over the two demons and shooting at them.

Kneesocks swirled her scythes so the bullets bounced off them. The green haired demon yawned as she shot at Stocking who deflected the shots. The deflected shots from Panty and Scanty's guns hit Brief in the head. He groaned before falling flat against the dirty alleyway's floor. Fastener jumped over and drug Brief into the Limo.

The older angel shot at Kneesocks who reflected the shots back into Panty's hands. The angel's guns were knocked out of her hands and she tried to fetch them before Scanty stepped on her hand.

"Oh, looky. We have a powerless angel here!" Scanty laughed as Kneesocks walked over and lifted Panty's head with her scythe.

"Yes, it seems we do," the blue haired teen said as Stocking jumped at the two. Kneesocks knocked her against a wall as Scanty shot at Panty's head. Chuck jumped between the bullet and Panty as it pierced his head. He fell beside Panty as she pushed Scanty off her. She grabbed the panties and shot at the demons.

Kneesocks deflected most but a few managed to hit the two demons' outfits, tearing them. Scanty growled as Fastener pulled up in the limo. Kneesocks jumped in along with Scanty.

"We bid you adieu!" the demons yelled as Panty slid her panties back on and handed Stocking her own.

"I facking hate them!" Panty growled hopping in See Through. Stocking grabbed Honekoneko and hopped in beside Panty.

"Hey, where's Geek boy?" Stocking asked looking around as Panty drove to the Church.

"I don't know. Who cares?" Panty asked putting some sunglasses on.

Scanty looked at Brief, who was sitting across from the demon sisters, where Fastener had left him. Kneesocks crossed her legs and pushed her glasses up farther on her nose.

"Dear sister, what are we to do with him?" the blue haired demon asked kicking Brief's leg. He groaned and Scanty shrugged.

"I don't know Miss Kneesocks. He's out cold," Scanty sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Kneesocks asked leaning close to Brief and inspecting him. Brief moved his head to the side and fell over.

"Who knows?" Scanty asked leaning close to Brief and uncrossing her legs. Brief's eyes fluttered open and he gasped.

"W-w-wh-what am I doing here?" the red headed boy stuttered sitting up and pressing his back against the seat. Scanty leaned back as she crossed her legs. Kneesocks put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Fastener saved you," Scanty said crossing her arms over her chest. "You were knocked out. He wanted to make sure you were ok."

"But why don't we take him home sister? He seems fine and I'm sure Father would love to meet him," Kneesocks laughed. Scanty laughed along as Brief shuddered.

"A-ar-are you gonna kill me?" Brief asked whimpering.

"No, we just wanted to make sure you were ok," Kneesocks said pushing her glasses up and leaning against Scanty.

"Yes, that is all. Just checking on one of our subjects," Scanty smiled as Brief moved his arms in front of himself.

"P-p-please! I just want to go home!" the teen boy stuttered as the limo jerked to a stop. Fastener had parked it to wait for the Demon sisters' replies.

"Fine, Fastener, drive us to his house," Kneesocks said straightening up. The Preying Mantis thing nodded as the limo took off. Scanty straightened her back as Kneesocks leaned against the door.

A few long minutes of awkward silence later, the four reached the Rock household. Brief hurried out as Kneesocks sighed and watched out the window. The door shut as Scanty slammed her head against the back the seat.

"Miss Kneesocks, Father is going to be mad at us," Scanty sighed leaning on Kneesocks.

"I know. He may send us to… the place," Kneesocks stated as they both shuddered at the thought.

"I know. Fastener, slow down. Go the speed limit. At least we can avoid this as long as possible," Scanty groaned rubbing her horn against Kneesocks shoulder. Kneesocks blushed slightly as she looked out the window. Scanty looked at her, raising up.

"Miss Kneesocks, why are you blushing?" Scanty asked as Kneesocks laid her head in her sisters lap.

"I don't know. It just feel awkward when you rub your horn on my shoulder," Kneesocks admitted as Scanty ran a hand along Kneesocks horn.

"Well, sister, it feel awkward when we share a bed when on camping and you hit me with your horn," Scanty admitted rubbing Kneesocks horn.

"Sorry sister. I just can't control this thing," Kneesocks blushed. Scanty smiled as she continued to rub Kneesocks horn.

"Miss Kneesocks… you're blushing," Scanty whispered kissing Kneesocks horn.

"I-I blush easily," Kneesocks mumbled closing her eyes tightly. Scanty smiled as she licked Kneesocks horn.

"You're as red as a beetroot," Scanty mumbled as Kneesocks grabbed Scanty's horns.

"I-I was born this way," Kneesocks mumbled as Fastener turned onto their road. Scanty smiled as Kneesocks rubbed her horns.

"Fastener," the animal said as he stopped the car. The sisters seemed to ignore him until their father yanked the door open.

"F-father!" Scanty stuttered as Kneesocks sat up and blushed.

"Well? Did you beat them?" the blue demon, named Corset, asked. As the two leaned against the opposite door.

"N-no," Kneesocks mumbled looking down. A drip of salvia from Scanty's licking landed on her glasses and Corset yanked the two out. He pulled a remote from his pocket as two holes opened up in the ground. He threw the two in one each as Scanty grabbed Fastener, dragging him in with her. They both screamed as the holes closed up and Corset growled.

"Those girls are worthless!" Corset growled walking into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Incest Chapter. Kind of a lemon Chapter I guess. Its been a week after Chapter 1. If you're wondering, I've seen the season finale but I like writing fan fictions BEFORE it because there's not a lot you can do with where they left off. I'll try to in cooperate all couples except for Panty and Brief because they have enough stories. I'll update as soon as I can but right now it's Summer so I do have time to right. When School starts back I won't have a lot of time to write. After all, life comes first. I have a bit of writers block so that may mean short chapters. Prepare for dream dates, plots, rape, and actual love

Don't Break the Rules: Chapter 2

Scanty flopped onto her bed. The angels had beaten her and Kneesocks the past three fights in a row. Her father sent them to the place every time they lost and Scanty couldn't get the smell out of her hair anymore. Her room was a mess. The bed was unmade. Her clothes were strew throughout her closet. Dirty clothes laid all over the floor. It was hardly a room for a lady such as herself to keep but she couldn't help it. She was so exhausted from training and fighting that she had no time to clean it up. Panty had clipped Scanty's arm in their last fight and it was hurt.

"Dear sister?" Kneesocks asked leaning against her doorway. Scanty looked up as her eyes fluttered.

"Yes Miss Kneesocks?" Scanty asked tiredly. She stood up as she started to pick her dirty clothes up. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to Kneesocks. In their last fight Kneesocks had slipped and fell into the sewer. That's why they had lost actually. Scanty was pulling Kneesocks out of the sewer when Panty shot her.

"I'm sorry for falling in the sewer. The Slime Ghost was a bad idea. I'm sorry," Kneesocks said looking down. Scanty felt bad now. Kneesocks was her baby sister after all. The only one she had.

"It's ok Miss Kneesocks," Scanty said hugging her. They both smiled weakly as Kneesocks led Scanty to her bed.

"Sister, are you upset with me?" Kneesocks asked hugging Scanty, careful to avoid her hurt arm.

"No, Miss Kneesocks, I'm not. You fell on accident," Scanty said kissing her sister's cheek. It wasn't like Kneesocks fell on purpose.

"Sister, I love you," Kneesocks said as Scanty stroked her cheek.

"I love you too Kneesocks," she replied with a warm smile. Kneesocks kissed Scanty softly and Scanty smiled weakly.

"Sister," Kneesocks said stroking Scanty's horn. Scanty smiled, holding back any sounds. She wasn't about to give Kneesocks the satisfaction she was wanting of hearing her sounds.

"Yes Kneesocks?" Scanty asked grabbing Kneesocks horn. She loved to play with Kneesocks's horn much like how Kneesocks liked to play with Scanty's.

"Why do you think Father treats us the way he does?" the blue haired demon asked. Scanty let go of her sister's horn with a sigh.

"I don't know sister. Maybe it's because he loves us. Maybe it's because we're not what he wanted," Scanty explained. What she told herself was that it was because he loved them but she wondered if that was true most of the time.

"Dear sister," Kneesocks began rolling over and laying beside her.

"Yes Kneesocks?" Scanty replied sitting on Kneesocks crotch. She began to grind against Kneesocks through their skirts and underwear.

"You love me right?" Kneesocks asked with a sorrowful tone. Scanty gasped. This hurt her, badly. Kneesocks should know Scanty loved her.

"Of course! I love you more than anything!" Scanty said kissing Kneesocks passionately.

"I'm glad you do, dear sister. I love you too much to measure," Kneesocks replied wrapping her arms around Scanty's neck.

"Don't ever doubt I love you! I'll love you forever," Scanty kissed Kneesocks horn softly.

"Sister, do you ever get upset I don't call you by your name?" Kneesocks asked rubbing Scanty's horns. Scanty shook her head as she licked up and down Kneesocks horn.

"It doesn't upset me," Scanty said sliding her hands under Kneesocks shirt and to Kneesocks bra. Scanty undid Kneesocks's bra as she sat up. Scanty knew what she wanted right now and she got what she wanted unless those stupid angels interfered. Right now it was Kneesocks.

Kneesocks smiled softly as Scanty unbuttoned Kneesocks shirt. _So Kneesocks wants this as much as I do,_ Scanty thought as she helped Kneesocks take her outer layer off. Kneesocks lifted her undershirt off, leaving her tie on. Scanty grabbed her tie and pulled her close.

"Kneesocks, I love you," she said kissing her sister and laying her back.

"I love you too, Scanty," Kneesocks replied as the older of the two grabbed her sisters skirt and tugged it down. Kneesocks's underwear was wet as Scanty smiled deviously.

"Someone liked their horn rubbing," Scanty mused as she licked and nipped at Kneesocks inner thighs. Kneesocks gasped softly as she nodded.

"I love it when you rub my horn," Kneesocks blushed as Scanty pulled her panties down. Kneesocks was wetter than what Scanty had originally thought and the green haired demon smiled playfully.

"Oh Kneesocks, what if being wet was against a rruurruue?" Scanty asked licking her sisters outer lips. Kneesocks gasped and shivered, gripping the sheets tightly.

"The-then we'd break that rruurruue a lot," Kneesocks moaned softly as Scanty started to twist her nipples. Scanty wanted Kneesocks right now more than ever.

"You'd break it too easily sister," Scanty said before pushing her tongue into her sister's folds. Kneesocks gasped as Scanty did so and grasped the sheets hard. Scanty smiled as she reached her arm up and beckoned Kneesocks to lean forward. Kneesocks did so and Scanty began to rub her horn. Kneesocks gasped and Scanty took the opportunity to push her tongue deeper into Kneesocks's folds. She pulled her hand away from Kneesocks's nipples as she spread Kneesocks open. She licked Kneesocks clit as Kneesocks fell back. Kneesocks grabbed a hold of Scanty's horns and began to rub them as Scanty rubbed Kneesocks's horn, which had a few streams of moisture running down it.

Scanty licked Kneesocks clit before licking around her slit. Kneesocks shivered and arched her back. Scanty pushed her tongue into Kneesocks's slit as Kneesocks shivered and curled her toes. Scanty rubbed Kneesocks's clit with her index finger before switching the position of her finger and her tongue. Kneesocks gasped loudly before she came. The drops of the translucent moisture fell onto Kneesocks's glasses, making it a bit hard for her to see. Scanty pulled back and looked up at Kneesocks.

"I-I love you Sister," Kneesocks said kissing Scanty. Scanty smiled before she sucked Kneesocks's cum off her finger.

"I love you too, Kneesocks. I believe it's your turn to do me," Scanty unbuttoned her own shirt, which had a bit of cum on it. Kneesocks helped Scanty undress before she laid her back. Scanty took a deep breath. She knew what was going to happen next. _I know she's gonna' be gentle but still…_ Scanty thought as Kneesocks pulled down Scanty's only remaining layer of clothes, her thongs, and licked Scanty's wet outer lips. _I'm surprised she didn't say anything about me being wet… _Scanty thought as Kneesocks traced around Scanty's slit with the tip of her horn. Scanty gasped as Kneesocks pushed her horn in Scanty slowly.

"Oh, Kneesocks," Scanty moaned softly as Kneesocks rubbed Scanty's clit with her index finger. Kneesocks started to pull her horn out of Scanty before pushing it back in. Scanty loved when Kneesocks used her horn. It felt wonderful to have Kneesocks pump it in and out of her. She loved it.

Scanty rubbed the base of Kneesocks's horn as Kneesocks pulled her horn back again. Kneesocks pumped her horn in and out Scanty faster as Scanty moaned and gripped the sheets, so not to hurt Kneesocks by grabbing her horn. Kneesocks rubbed Scanty's clit a bit faster as Scanty curled her toes and moaned. Kneesocks pushed her horn tip into Scanty's cervix, which made her moan loudly. Kneesocks's horn kept hitting Scanty's cervix until she pushed her horn past it. Scanty moaned the entire time that Kneesocks did and when her horn broke her cervix she gasped before moaning. Scanty came as Kneesocks pushed as much of her horn into Scanty as possible.

"Dear sister," Kneesocks began as she pulled her horn out, "I love you so much."

"I love you too much to measure," Scanty said kissing Kneesocks before hugging her, pressing her chest against Kneesocks's.

They both laid in the bed, their arms wrapped around each other, naked, with their sexes and chests together. Scanty loved Kneesocks so much that she didn't want her to leave yet so she stayed. They both fell asleep after awhile before Fastener walked in.

"Fastener?" he asked at the sight. He shut the door before covering the Demon sisters up with Scanty's comforter and falling asleep at their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Break The Rules: Chapter 3

Stocking walked into the church after the latest fight between the Anarchy sisters and the Demon sisters with her newest sweet, the Heaven's Horn Chocolate Pudding. Panty pulled her newest boy toy to her room as Stocking scoffed. Of course, Panty brought home a new boy toy. Stocking went to the living room and sat on the couch. Her right leg hurt like hell because Kneesocks actually CUT her. She cut pretty deep but Stocking wasn't about to show the pain. She slipped her stocking off and looked at the cut.

It was about two inches deep, just below her knee. There was a few fibers in the cut and she pulled them out. "Fuck, that's smarts," she said aloud as she put her leg on the couch beside her. Chuck appeared beside her and started to lick her, then suck, on her cut. Stocking made a few strangled noises before slicing Chuck into small pieces. She threw the pieces off the couch and rubbed around the wound.

Stocking looked around and grabbed her sweet. She looked around. "Oh fuck! I don't have a spoon," Stocking grumbled trying to stand up. She groaned in pain as she stumbled towards the kitchen. She started to fall before Brief walked into the room and caught her by mistake.

"Stocking! Are you okay?" he asked looking her over. She blushed a bit before standing up on one leg. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Stocking's leg started to hurt.

"I'm fine Geek boy!" Stocking yelled groaning under her breath.

"A-are you sure? You seem hurt and you're leg is bleeding!" Brief yelled pointing to her leg. He was right. When Stocking stood it had started to bleed. She hadn't even noticed.

"D-don't worry about me!" Stocking yelled slipping her other stocking off and using it to lean on.

"Stocking! Sit down!" Brief said leading Stocking to the couch and making her sit. He elevated her leg before Stocking groaned.

"Geek boy, if you are want to' be helpful then go get me a spoon for my pudding!" Stocking commanded as she grabbed her stockings and wrapping them around her leg, above the wound to keep it from bleeding anymore. Brief went to fetch her a spoon as she laid her head back.

She was confused, why did Brief stick around since her and Panty treated him so bad? He was a sweet boy and maybe she should- Stocking shook her head, shaking the thoughts away as Brief brought her the spoon and handed her pudding.

"Thanks Geek boy," Stocking mumbled before quickly eating the pudding

"Wh-where's Panty?" Brief asked twiddling his thumbs.

"She's in her room with a new boy toy," Stocking said with a mouthful of pudding

"Oh," Brief said before sitting beside her on the couch. They sat in silence as Stocking ate until Brief cleared his throat. "How'd you hurt your leg?"

"The damn demon cut me," Stocking growled finishing her pudding off.

"A-aren't you afraid of getting an infection?" Brief asked running towards the bathroom and returning with a first aid kit. Stocking watched him as he treated her wound. _Is he trying to suck up to me to get to Panty? _Stocking thought biting her lower lip.

"Geek boy, why are you being so nice?" Stocking asked as he wrapped her wound and untied her stockings.

"Be-because, it's nice to be nice," he stuttered taking the first aid kit back to the bathroom. Stocking sighed as she stood up. She grabbed her stockings and went off to her room, a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and confused thoughts in her head.

**An: Short, I know. I had a block and had to force myself to write this. I love reviews, so REVIEW! So, poll question for you guys: Who do you want Stocking to end up with? Scanty, Kneesocks, or Brief? I have it picked for the most part but I want opinions from others.**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Break The Rules: Chapter 4

Kneesocks crossed her legs as she sat in Science. Brief sat behind her and behind him Stocking sat. To Brief's right Panty sat and to his left Scanty sat. The teacher blabbered on about the current lesson. Kneesocks wasn't really paying attention to this particular lesson. It was something about genetics of an animal or was it the genetics of a plant?

"Miss Panty! Mind telling the class what I just said?" the strict teacher, Mr. Reynolds, asked her. Panty looked at the teacher as she popped her gum. _Rruurruue 36: No gum in class_, Kneesocks thought shaking her head.

"Eh, something about how you're a stuck up bastard? "Panty asked laughing slightly. Mr. Reynolds shook his head and slammed the ruler he had in his hand on Panty's desk.

Kneesocks zoomed out as the angel and teacher fought. _Serves that bitchy angel right_, Kneesocks thought as she turned towards Scanty. Scanty looked at Kneesocks with a warm sort smile. Scanty pointed towards Panty before laughing as a sucker hit her in the back on the head and stuck in her hair.

Stocking laughed as Scanty reached behind her head and felt the sucker. Kneesocks giggled under her breath. That actually was kinda funny. Scanty stood up, knocking her desk over as Brief leaned forward.

"Bitch!" Scanty yelled jumping on Stocking. The two rolled around on the floor while Kneesocks shook her head. Could they get through a day without having to fight the angels?

"GIRLS!" Mr. Reynolds yelled pulling the two apart. He held Stocking by her collar in his right hand and Scanty by her collar in his left. The two tried to fight but he held them apart. _He's surprisingly strong for such an old man_, Kneesocks thought as Mr. Reynolds cleared his throat.

"That settles it! The entire class is working in groups of 5 on a project! The project has to be about genetics. Miss Scanty, Miss Kneesocks, Mr. Brief, Miss Panty, and Miss Stocking! You five are in a group!" Mr. Reynolds yelled forcing the two to sit. _Wait, is he serious? Is he seriously making us work together? He knows we're mortal enemies and we will not get anywhere on this project!_ Kneesocks thought as Mr. Reynolds gave out the rest class who they would be working with.

"Hey! You can't facking be serious!" Panty yelled as he turned to her.

"Yeah! We can't work with them!" Stocking yelled as Scanty pulled the sucker out of her hair and threw it away.

"I refuse to work with them!" Scanty yelled as Kneesocks stood. She cleared her throat.

"I believe we can sort out our differences while we work on this," she said pushing her glasses farther up on her nose.

"That's good thinking, Miss Kneesocks. You all could learn something from her," Mr. Reynolds said walking to his desk. "Get in your groups and start working!"

Kneesocks sighed as she pushed her desk in between Scanty's and Brief's desk. She sat at her desk and pulled out her Science book. Panty and Scanty glared at each other before they sat. Stocking pushed her seat in between Panty and Brief before she sat.

"W-wh-what about genetics are we gonna do?" Brief stuttered looking at Kneesocks. She shrugged and flipped through the chapter before stopping on the one about how they work.

"How about how they work? You know, like how our father has white hair, and Scanty and I have blue and green hair," Kneesocks said as Scanty nodded.

"I like it," Scanty said as Panty kicked back and put her feet on her desk. Stocking pulled a cookie out of her desk and started to eat on it.

"I couldn't care less," Panty yawned as she popped her gum again. Stocking shrugged.

"That sounds like a good one," Stocking said with a mouthful of cookie. Kneesocks shivered as Stocking spoke. _That's disgusting! Talking with your mouthful, ugh, gross!_ Kneesocks thought sighing deeply.

"You will have to give a report to the class! And you'll need a visual project!" Mr. Reynolds yelled as Kneesocks smiled.

"Alright, then, Panty, you'll read it aloud. Stocking, and I will work on the research while Scanty and Brief will work on the visual," Kneesocks said pushing her glasses farther up on her nose and crossing her arms.

"Sounds good!" Scanty said with a smile. Panty shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't like working with you demons anyways" Panty yelled sitting her head on her desk.

Stocking and Kneesocks studied their part of their report until Panty started snoring. Scanty and Brief wrote down their ideas for their part. _That bitch is sleeping! _Kneesocks thought with a slight growl as the bell rang. She gathered her school supplies as the other three fixed the desks. Stocking kicked Panty's chair out from under her as they left to go to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Break The Rules: Chapter 5

Brief ran towards the library. He was late, he was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago but his father had dragged him to a conference. He hoped Scanty and Kneesocks weren't mad at him He turned onto the street the library was located on and as he did he slid and fell into the street. He doodles and facts flew everywhere. He scrambled to grab them and Scanty appeared.

"Brief! What took you so long? "she asked helping him gather his papers.

"M-my father dragged me to a conference. S-sorry," Brief blushed smiling weakly. "T-thanks for helping me get my papers, Miss Scanty."

"Oh, it's nothing Brief!" she said handing him the papers. Brief smiled weakly. He didn't like being alone with Scanty. It was to much temptation for him. Although, he'd prefer Panty, Scanty was pretty hot.

"C-can we go inside now?" the boy stuttered looking down and blushing. Scanty lifted his head up and moved his hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, Brief, you have beautiful eyes," Scanty purred leaning close to him. Brief took a deep breath. He smell was intoxicating.

"T-thank you Scanty," Brief said closing his eyes tightly. Scanty took the opportunity to press her lips against his softly before pulling him towards the library. Brief's head swam. Did she just kiss him? Or did he imagine it?

"There you guys are!" Stocking yelled from across the library gaining a bundle of hushes and shushes from the others in the library. Brief shook his head and pushed his hair back down.

"S-sorry Stocking. I was dragged to a conference by my father. I would been here sooner if not. S-sorry," Brief whispered sitting by Kneesocks. Scanty sat beside him with a glare a Kneesocks.

"Why are you glaring at me, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked looking at her sister with a confused look.

"I'll explain later," Scanty growled softly as she showed Brief her doodles. Brief showed Scanty his as Stocking stood up.

"I'll be back. I need some sweets and no food is allowed in here," Stocking growled walking out of the library, leaving Brief with the Demon sisters.

"Well, it seems we almost have the repost done," Kneesocks pointed out pushing her glasses up on her nose as she straightened the papers on the table. Scanty nodded.

"Once you get that done, Brief and I will start the visual, while Panty makes sure she keeps her voice," Scanty said with a nod.

"W-where is P-Panty anyways?" Brief stuttered looking around the library.

"Stocking said we didn't need her to be her so she's not here," Kneesocks said as Scanty yawned softly.

"Ugh, I'm so bored," she muttered looking over the doodles the two had drawn.

Kneesocks looked up more information while Scanty and Brief doodled some more ideas for the visual. They all worked in silence, except from an occasional giggle and chuckle from Scanty and Brief, until Stocking returned.

"Ugh, the wait was horrible!" Stocking sat beside Kneesocks. She grabbed her book and began to look things up. She scribbled to notes down as Scanty laid her hand on Brief's. He blushed and looked at her. She smiled weakly as she went back to doodling.

The four of them worked on their project for a while. Brief and Scanty doodled more ideas, coming up with for the visual they should make a genetics chart, put some chromosomes, and organized how they would write the facts. Stocking and Kneesocks looked up examples of odd genetic cases, more facts, and wrote down different types of genetics that can be subtle for generations before Brief looked at his watch.

"Crap! It's already 7!" he said grabbing the side of his head. Scanty and Kneesocks groaned.

"Father has already locked us out!" the two said in unison as Brief stood.

"So has mine. He hates it when I'm out this late!" Brief groaned as Stocking gathered their information.

"Well, how about you guys stay at the church with me?" Stocking asked as she grabbed Honekoneko. Kneesocks put the information in her bag before standing up.

"Sounds good to me," Kneesocks said as Brief shook his head.

"B-b-but that means staying the night with Garterbelt!" Brief stuttered shaking his head. Scanty stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Brief. I'll make sure you don't get raped," Scanty giggled as Kneesocks stood.

"Well lets go!" she said pointing to the exit of the library. The others nodded and left the library, climbing in See Through and heading to Church.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Polls over! StockingxKneesocks Fans, you won! But then again you were the only ones who voted. Well, enjoy the story. I apologize for any OOC moments.**

Don't Break The Rules: Chapter 6

Stocking opened the door of the church. "Hey! Garter!" she yelled looking around the room before looking at the demons. "Come on in."

The demons looked worried for a second. After all it was a church and they were demons. Where they even allowed in the church? Geek boy entered the church before Scanty took a step in. When nothing happened the demons walked on in. Garter came in the room stirring a pot of curry.

"Hello! Might I ask what you are doing here?" Garter asked as Stocking rolled her eyes. The demons bowed at the man. They were raised to respect their elders. They raised up and looked at Stocking glared at them for a moment.

"All of them are locked out. Hope you don't mind them staying here, "Stocking said looking at Geek boy.

"Well, then, let me show you to the guest room then girls. Brief you can sleep with me!" Garter laughed as Scanty grabbed Brief's hand.

"I promised him I'd stay with him tonight," Scanty said as Brief blushed and looked at Scanty.

"Thanks Miss Scanty," he whispered looking at Garter. Garter frowned as he went back to the kitchen.

"I guess you guys can have the guest room then," Kneesocks said a little disappointed that her sister wasn't staying with her.

"Oh, don't worry Kneesocks! You can sleep in my room," Stocking laughed leading the other two towards the guest room. Kneesocks gasped as Scanty and Brief followed Stocking. Stocking led them to the guest room, under her own room, before turning to Kneesocks.

"Something wrong?" she asked leading the demon towards her own room.

"I-I just feel uncomfortable being away from my sister and sharing a room with you. After all I did cut you in our last battle," Kneesocks blushed as they walked into Stocking's room.

"I'm not exactly happy about it either. You can sleep on the floor!" Stocking yelled pushing hair over her shoulder. Kneesocks looked around the room. She had suspected the room to be messy, disorganized, and of course, gothic. But the room was clean, organized, but it still was gothic.

"You're room… it's so… clean," Kneesocks mumbled looking around. Stocking looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Stocking asked putting her hands on her hips. Kneesocks blushed.

"N-never mind!" Kneesocks looked away before Stocking grabbed her chin and turns it towards her.

"Tell me what you meant!" Stocking demanded as Kneesocks tried to pull her head back. The only person she'd ever been this close with was Scanty, and that normally lead to a kiss.

"I-I meant… I-I expected your room to be dirty," Kneesocks mumbled lowering her gaze. She regained her wits before pulling away from Stocking. "Get away from my personal space, please! This is breaking a rruurruue!"

"Oh, I see. Poor demon can't handle having people this close," Stocking purred leaning closer to Kneesocks.

"P-please!" Kneesocks waved her arms in front of her face. She tried to take a step back but stumbled and fell onto the bed. Before she could close her legs Stocking grabbed her legs.

"Is this breaking your rruurruues?" Stocking asked leaning close to Kneesocks's face.

"Yes! At least three of them!" Kneesocks said trying to push Stocking away. Stocking smiled evilly.

"I bet you're not even trying are you?" Stocking asked leaning so close that her lips were almost against Kneesocks's.

"I am! I want you off of me!" Kneesocks yelled as Stocking pushed her lips to Kneesocks carefully. Kneesocks melted for a moment before snapping back to reality. Did the angel just kiss her?

"Did _that_ break any rruurruues?" Stocking asked sitting beside Kneesocks on the bed.

"Yes! It's against the rruurruues to be with an angel!" Kneesocks yelled as Panty busted into the room.

"Hey! What the fack are you doing here!" Panty yelled to Kneesocks. Stocking stood and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"It's alright. She's staying the night," Stocking said crossing her arms. Panty looked at Kneesocks then at Stocking.

"Garter has dinner ready," Panty growled walking away. Stocking looked at Kneesocks.

"Come on, let's go eat," Stocking said walking out the door. Kneesocks sat on Stocking's bed for a moment. What just happened? Did the angel really kiss her? Or did she imagine it? Kneesocks stood up before heading off to dinner. She made sure her outfit wasn't messy before heading off to dinner.

While Stocking and Kneesocks left, Brief and Scanty checked out the guest bedroom. It had a queen bed, two night stands, and a small chest. There wasn't any room for a pallet so they both had to share the bed.

"Miss S-Scanty? A-are you ok with sharing a bed?" Brief asked blushing. Scanty smiled and nodded. She actually wanted to share a bed with him. Maybe she could even convince him to do some things.

"Of course Brief! It's fine with me!" Scanty purred looking around the small room before walking to where Brief stood. "Anything you want to do before dinner, Brief?"

"Miss S-Scanty!" Brief exclaimed stumbling back onto the floor. Scanty smiled weakly.

"Oh, Just I'm kidding, Brief," Scanty purred reaching out a hand to him. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Scanty still wanted her fun but she wasn't going to push Brief into it, just yet.

"So, that perv afro priest likes you eh?" Scanty asked sitting on the bed and crossing her legs. Brief nodded.

"Yeah, he likes me," Brief said sitting beside her. "Thanks for making sure he doesn't rape me while I stay here."

"Oh, it's no problem, Brief," Scanty smiled putting a hand on Brief's leg.

"S-still, thank you!" Brief stuttered as Scanty kissed his cheek softly. Brief blushed and looked away.

"Brief, might I ask why you keep your beautiful eyes hidden?" Scanty asked brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"B-because I don't want people seeing me for my eyes. I don't want people to use me," Brief said smiling. He blushed as Scanty pressed her lips to his.

"Brief, you're so nice. I don't see why you hang around with those angels!" Scanty growled softly as Stocking stuck her head in.

"Guys, time for dinner!" Stocking yelled before shutting the door. The two stood and left the room, heading towards the kitchen to eat.

**AN: Sorry again for any OOC moments. GarterxBrief fans sorry, but Brief's not getting raped next chapter! I hope you all liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It took me forever to type this compared to how fast I was typing them. I had few ideas, and frankly, I had to force myself to type it. Family was over all the time and then the holiday came. Guess what? It's a lemon chapter! Hope you like! Review please!**

Don't Break The Rules: Chapter 7

The six ate in quiet. No one dared to speak. Panty glared at Scanty and Kneesocks the entire time. Brief sat in between Scanty and Kneesocks while Stocking sat beside Kneesocks and Garter sat by Scanty. Finally, Stocking cleared her throat.

"So, Garter, did you make dessert?" she asked practically drooling over the types of sweets that filled her head. Garter nodded as Panty stuck her tongue out.

"I hope it's not sweets!" Panty gagged as the other three looked at each other blankly.

"I hope it IS sweets!" Stocking said sticking her tongue out and looking at Garter. He brought an angel food cake in and set it down.

"Uh, is-is that an angel food cake?" Scanty asked as Panty snickered.

"Good choice Garter!" she said as Stocking licked her lips.

"Mm! Looks good!" she squeaked as Garter cut the cake and gave everyone a slice. The demons took a bite before spitting the cake out and rubbing their tongues.

"AH! IT BURNS!" they said in unison, drinking their water. Panty laughed and Stocking patted Kneesocks back. Kneesocks blushed a bit as Stocking did. Anymore the demon had no idea what was coming over her. She was starting to LIKE the angel known as Stocking. She knew Scanty would disapprove but she couldn't help it.

"Miss Kneesocks, you're blushing," Scanty pointed out raising an eyebrow. Kneesocks looked away as everyone turned towards her, making her blush more. Stocking cooed softly.

"Aw, did the demon get embarrassed?" she asked turning Kneesocks's head to face her. Kneesocks bit her lip before pulling her head away from Stocking's grip.

"E-excuse me!" she said standing up and running to the bathroom. She locked the door and looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. Her face was flushed_._

_I'm falling for that angel! How is she able to seduce me so easily? The only one I've ever been attracted to was Sister and yet that damn angel is able to seduce me!_

Kneesocks splashed cold water on her face. It sizzled from the heat until her face cooled off and she stopped blushing. She stood and stared at herself in the mirror. She just stared for the longest time.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Kneesocks?" Stocking asked. Kneesocks jumped through her skin at the knocking before looking around. How long had she been staring in the mirror? Kneesocks quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Stocking entered.

"H-hi Stocking. Sorry, I was taking so long…" Kneesocks said blushing.

"I thought you fell in," she said getting closer to Kneesocks. Kneesocks looked away for a moment blushing before Stocking grabbed her chin and turned her head to face her.

"S-sorry S-Stocking," she mumbled before Stocking pressed her lips against Kneesocks's. Kneesocks melted into the kiss and Stocking deepened it, pushing her tongue into Kneesocks's mouth. The two's tongues fought for control until they pulled back, needing air. A single strand of salvia stuck between the two's mouths until Kneesocks looked out the open door. No one was there. Thank Satan.

"Kneesocks," Stocking started kissing Kneesocks's horn. This girl knew how to get her going.

"Y-yes S-stocking?" she stuttered as she fell to her knees. Stocking licked up and down her horn while Kneesocks gasped.

"Do you like me?" she asked kissing the top of Kneesocks's horn. Kneesocks felt her panties dampen as she nodded. Before she knew what was happening, she was laying on the ground with Stocking on her stomach.

Stocking licked down Kneesocks horn before she started to kiss Kneesocks. Why was Kneesocks letting her do this? Kneesocks melted as Stocking forcefully undressed her. Her shirt flew one direction, her skirt another, then her undershirt another direction. Stocking undone Kneesocks's bra before sliding down her panties. Before Kneesocks could gain her wits, Stocking was sucking on her right nipple while pinching her left.

Kneesocks's eyes were fluttering open and shut until she noticed the door was open still. Kneesocks wanted to gasp. She wanted to scream and get dressed but Stocking was keeping her mind so dazed she couldn't move. Stocking switched nipples and before Kneesocks knew what was happening Stocking was ravishing her in kisses all over her body. She felt Stocking's head on her nipples one moment, then her stomach the next.

"T-this is against the rruurruues!" Kneesocks gasped. Her 'r's continued to roll as Stocking continued what she was doing. She was in pure heaven. The pleasure was almost too much for Kneesocks to bear. Then it stopped.

She looked at Stocking, who had spread her legs and smiled at her before diving her head into Kneesocks's folds. She licked and kissed Kneesocks's folds as Kneesocks gasped and grasped at the air.

"S-Stocking!" Kneesocks yelled out as Stocking slid her tongue into Kneesocks. Kneesocks gasped as she arched her back and curled her toes as she released hard. Stocking gratefully licked it up. Her cum was surprisingly sweet.

"Kneesocks, your cum is so sweet," Stocking said kissing her and pushing a bit of her cum into her mouth. Kneesocks groaned softly as she kissed Stocking back. They held the kiss for a moment before Kneesocks deepened the kiss. She pushed her tongue into Stocking's mouth, tasting more of her own cum. It WAS sweet.

Before Stocking could protest, Kneesocks pinned her down. She stripped the Goth quickly before digging her nails into her sides. Through it all Kneesocks had kept her knee socks on, so she left Stocking's stockings on. But that's all she left on the Lolita Goth. She dug her nail into Stocking's sides hard enough to draw blood.

Kneesocks bit Stocking's left nipple as the Goth moaned loudly. She pinched and twisted Stocking's right before letting go off the Goth and dragging her nails across Stocking's nipples. She scratched down her sides next before forcing the girl's legs open and forcing her horn into Stocking. The Goth moaned loudly as Kneesocks relentlessly forced her horn in and out of Stocking as she clawed her thighs.

The demon didn't know much about bondage but she did know the angel liked it. She tried her hardest to make it sure the angel liked it.

"KNEESOCKS!" Stocking yelled as she hit her climax. Kneesocks felt her tighten around her horn, before she pulled it out.

"I didn't tell you, you could climax! That is against the rruurruues!" Kneesocks said hitting Stocking's leg. She gasped but smiled at the demon as she sat up.

"Oh, Kneesocks, you can give it up now. I know you don't know shit about bondage," Stocking said hugging her. Kneesocks chuckled softly as she blushed. She turned way to see Panty standing in the door way.

"H-how long have you been there?" Kneesocks asked as Stocking hugged her tighter, noticing her sister.

"Hiya Panty, how are ya?" Stocking asked as Panty's right eye twitched.

"I've been standing here since Stocking was…" Panty said softly as she shook her head.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Stocking asked as Kneesocks stared at Panty. Damn, she was so quiet. Had she really been there that entire time? Panty closed the door before walking over to the two naked girls. She patted Stocking's head before looking over the two. Panty somehow managed to get her panties off without the others noticing and began to hit Kneesocks on the back of the head with the end of her pistol.

"STUPID DUMB ASS! HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled as Stocking sighed. Panty pistol-whipped Kneesocks for a good ten minutes before Stocking pushed her backwards, into the toilet. Kneesocks gasped before Stocking gathered their clothes and quickly pulled Kneesocks to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you guys review! I love reviews even the negative ones and they are what make me type the next chapter! If the reviews stop, I may discontinue the story. **

Don't Break The Rules Chapter 8

Scanty waited after her sister left. She looked at Brief who smiled weakly before standing. She stood as well and grabbed his hand. He blushed before she led him to the guest room.

The moment they were in the room, she forced him onto the bed and kissed him. He blushed and waved his arms.

"M-miss S-Scanty!" he cried out as she smiled evilly. She was going to get what she wanted tonight. She sat on his crotch, running her hands through his hair.

"Brief, you're such a handsome boy," Scanty said pushing his hair up and pressing her lips to his. They stayed there like there, their eyes closed, for a bit until they needed air. Scanty was the one to pull back, pressing her forehead to his as they kept their eyes close.

Brief gasped softly as she pulled her lips back a little bit, her right hand keeping his hair pushed back and her left keeping her balanced. She exhaled, letting her breath run across his lips. He pushed his lips back against her.

She opened her eyes as he acted so boldly. His eyes were still closed so she closed hers, pushing against him as she wanted to deepen the kiss. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and lashed at his lips until he allowed her in. Her tongue immediately got control over his, forcing it to the back of his mouth. Her tongue explored his mouth until it retreated to her own, inviting his to explore hers.

He slid her tongue into her mouth slowly, starting to explore it. Scanty pulled away after a moment, a few strands of salvia stringing between their mouths as she did. She unzipped his suit slowly, pressing her lips back to his.

Brief let out a stifled gasp, starting to wiggle around under her. Scanty raised an eyebrow as she pulled her head up. "What is wrong dear Brief?" she asked, pining him down by putting her hand on his chest, which only had a bare yellow t-shirt keeping her from his skin. "M-miss S-Scanty, isn't this against any of your rruurruues?" he stuttered hoping to get him off her. Scanty snapped back to reality, jumping off him, She jumped off the bed and stood by the door.

"OF CORUSE IT IS! WHAT WAS I THINKING!" she called crossing her arms and standing by the door as he recovered himself.

**AN: it took me forever but an update, YAY. Vacation, then school, and other things. It got lost amongst the wreckage sorry guys. Updates will be slower from now on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok! So I forgot the disclaimer for 8 chapters! I've been REALLY busy, so sorry for those who DO own PSG, but I do not!**

Chapter 9

It had been at least a week since Stocking and Kneesocks had gotten together and Brief and Scanty's close encounter. Panty had been pushing Stocking to break up with Kneesocks or keep away from her, but seeing as Stocking never listened to Panty, she did not do as her older sister had advised. Scanty was still clueless about Kneesocks's and Stocking's relationship, as Kneesocks was to Brief's and Scanty's. Currently, Kneesocks and Scanty were in their limo on the way back to their house with Fastener driving. Kneesocks was busy listening to random play lists on You tube on her I-pod as Scanty stared at her window. They had just dropped Stocking off at the church and then Brief at his house. They still had a small drive to their house, and they each seemed to ignore each other for the moment being.

Kneesocks leaned against her door as 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace started to play. She turned it up and listened carefully. It seemed to say something about her relationship with Stocking. _Come to think of it, why do I love her? Is it because we are literally opposites? If not that, then why do I love her? _Kneesocks thought pausing her music player. Kneesocks started to ponder this as Scanty leaned against her sister. Her sister jerked back to reality and looked at Scanty.

"Yes, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked pulling the plugs from her ears and wrapping the around the music player as she turned it off. She put it up as Scanty sighed.

"I'm tired is all Miss Kneesocks," Scanty yawned snoozing on Kneesocks's shoulder lightly. Kneesocks shook her head. Her sister was such a goof sometimes. Kneesocks hit play on her music player and stared out the window. She stared blankly before she started to snooze on the window, 'Bad Girlfriend' by 'Theory Of A Deadman' playing.

_He watched through the girls' eyes. Two of them were so slutty. The other were stuck up. He loved this fact. Had no one noticed the gong not going off? Apparently not. He had had control of one of them. At least until their precious rruurruues were brought up. After that, it just sucked. He got pushed to the back of her mind and she went back to being stuck up. _

_One female he didn't even bother to possess. She was enough of a whore without him. The other slutty one wasn't as much of a slut so did possess her. He possessed the stuck up ones as well. They need to get the pole out of their asses. He had forced the slutty one and one of the stuck up ones together along with a male he saw and the other stuck up one he had possessed. One was starting to wonder why they were together, but the other two seemed to not noticed. _

_He was glad his fun was going well for one set of his 'minions' but his other set were getting no where. Maybe he should have left the other female go as well or possessed the boy too. But this was going well. He was sure it would be good anyways. He sat in silence, awaiting the next moment he could get them together with someone to fuck._

**AN: Not as long as it took last time to update! Not much but its an update. The An from last chapter still stands though! Review or discontinued!**


End file.
